Life Goes On
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: Sequel to Escape Plans and Beginnings. Gimli and Legolas arrive in the Undying Lands. Series of interconnected one-shots (if that makes sense).
1. Worry

Worry

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own the LOTR, the Hobbit, or any of their characters. I'm pretty sure that the Undying Lands aren't supposed to be a place where people go when they die, but I'm changing that because it's too sad to think of the characters never being reunited. This'll be a group of one-shots, not necessarily in chronological order, of Gimli, Kili, and Legolas' life in the Undying Lands.

As they approach the Undying Lands and Gimli looks out over the sea, the dwarf is filled with an odd mixture of joy and fear. Soon they will see their friends and family that have passed on. There will be many joyous reunions and, for that, Gimli wishes they were already there. But the fear makes him wish that the journey would take just a bit longer.

For the past 123 years Legolas and Gimli have scarcely been apart. Indeed, as one by one their other friends and family have died, they have become each other's sole companions. Gimli can scarcely remember a time when he did not have Legolas by his side. Gimli's biggest fear is that that will change.

It's not that Gimli doubts Legolas; they've been through far too much for their friendship to be broken. But, with the return of their friends and family, will also come the return of a different time; when Gimli had had to share his best friend with other people. He hadn't minded when the times had actually been there but, now…well, he just isn't used to them anymore and dwarves are not ones to enjoy change.

And then there's Kili. Gimli knows that his elf once harbored romantic intentions towards his cousin. Will what there was of that relationship resume once they reunite? Gimli shouldn't be jealous; he doesn't even think of Legolas as anything but a friend and a brother. But the idea of the elf splitting his time between Gimli, their friends, _and_ Kili…it's something uncomfortable and Gimli's not sure if he's going to like it.

But the shore is getting closer, now, and he can feel the years falling off him. There are people gathered at the dock (no doubt Legolas can make out the faces of each and every one of them). They and the old ways of doing things are waiting for them and Gimli can only hope that he can fall back into the patterns that he used to have.


	2. Arriving

Arriving

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own the LOTR, the Hobbit, or any of their characters. 

Legolas can make out the faces of those on the shore. There's the entire Fellowship; Aragon, Boromir, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Gandalf. There are numerous elves, some his kith, some his kin. And there is a large company of dwarves, some of whom Legolas recognizes and others whom he doesn't. Among the dwarves are Thorin's Company. The elf's eyes light on a familiar, dark-haired figure, that's rather tall for a dwarf.

_Kili_…

Long has Legolas desired to be reunited with his friend. Their time together was all too short and he has always wished that he had had the chance to get to know the dwarf prince better. But, now that the moment is approaching, he finds himself wishing that he could prolong the journey. It's not that his desire for the dwarf has decreased. Nor has his affection. But he has no idea what he will even say to Kili. It has been quite a while (although, not as long for an elf as it would be for a dwarf) and time has a way of changing things. It's changed Legolas. Has it changed Kili as well? What if all the changes are too much to maintain what little they had of a relationship?

Gimli shifts next to him and Legolas looks down to see that his friend's appearance has resorted to what it was when they had first met. But the dwarf's face is creased with lines of worry. Legolas places his hand on Gimli's shoulder. The dwarf looks up at him and they share a smile. Whatever's ahead, they will face it like they always do. Together.


	3. Reunions

Reunions

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own the LOTR, the Hobbit, or any of their characters. 

The boat hits the shore with a thump and the Elvish Prince and Gimli disembark. Legolas looks the same as Kili remembers, although Gimli looks ages older than he had when Kili had died. That's to be expected though. He'll have to get used to the fact that his baby cousin is all grown up. And, as the Fellowship has told him, has many more notches in his belt then Kili ever had time for. He doesn't need Kili's protection anymore, the older dwarf thinks, with a mixture of pride and sadness.

The two companions greet the members of their Fellowship first, embracing their friends like they would their own brothers (if they had any, of course). After those greetings are done, Legolas moves into the arms of his kin and Gimli approaches the Company, embracing Gloin first and then each and every one of them.

"It is good to see you, cousin." Kili murmurs in Gimli's ear. "Although I scarcely recognize you."

"It's good to see you, too, although I can't say you've changed much." Gimli replies.

"Well, time doesn't pass here." Kili laughs. And then Fili's tearing Gimli from his arms, eager for his own reunion.

Kili glances over at the elves and sees that Legolas is speaking with his parents. As if sensing his gaze, the elf turns his head. His expression remains joyful but his eyes are uncertain. Kili flashes the elf a smile. Legolas had always been good to him and he had no reason not to be glad to see him. He had promised the elf a chance at friendship, should they ever reunite, and he saw no reason why he shouldn't keep that promise. But now, was a time to celebrate. No doubt Legolas and Gimli were tired from their long journey and would welcome a chance to sit down, rest, and eat. They'd talk later.


	4. Feasting

Feasting

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own the LOTR, the Hobbit, or any of their characters. 

They're led into a large hall with table after table laden with food. As Merry, Pippin, and Bombur gladly tell them, there's always a warm meal ready in the Undying Lands, no matter what the time or day. Gimli quickly heads off in the direction of the salted pork, while Legolas turns to the lighter fare. He's piling his plate high with fruits, vegetables, and some rice dish, when-

"I suppose we have some catching up to do."

Legolas has to take a breath before he turns. "Kili…" He finds himself sighing the dwarf's name, which brings a flush to his cheeks. "It's…It's good to see you again. When I heard you had died-"

"I know, I know," Kili rolls his eyes, "you thought I was trying to skip out on my part of the bargain. But I promise you: if I had a choice between dying and continuing our friendship, I'd choose you."

Legolas laughs. He's forgotten just how much he's missed the dwarf. "I am flattered." He transfers his plate to his right hand and uses the left to clap Kili on the shoulder. "It is wonderful to see you."

Kili returns the smile. "And you." He tilts his head toward an empty pair of chairs. "Let's sit. We have much to catch up on."

They take their seats and begin to eat. "It's nice here." Legolas says to start off the conversation. Because he needs to say something and he has no idea what to say to someone who's been dead for over a century.

"Just wait until you see the rest of it!" Kili's eyes light up. "This is just the beginning. There may be no orcs for you and cousin Gimli to hunt here, but there are still plenty adventures to be had and sights to be seen." He looks at Legolas, a scrutinizing expression on his face. "The members of the Fellowship _did_ say that you and Gimli have shared many adventures."

"Yes." Legolas nodded. "He is like a brother to me." Perhaps it was just wishful thinking, but Legolas thinks he sees a flash of relief on Kili's face.

"Good." The dwarf replies. "I was beginning to wonder whether or not you had a dwarf fetish."

Legolas blushes. "No."

"Oh!" The dwarf gives something that's suspiciously close to a smirk. "So it's just me?"

"I…That is-" Legolas has forgotten how blasé Kili was about such matters.

Kili chuckles. "I'm flattered to have stopped the silvertongue of an elf."

"It is just…should we really be talking about this in public?" Legolas gestures to the people around them, who, conveniently enough, don't seem to care what the two are talking about.

"Perhaps not." If he wasn't smirking before, Kili's definitely smirking now. The dwarf leans into Legolas' personal space. "Maybe you'd like to take this to some place more private?"  
…..

The look on Legolas' face is priceless and Kili can't restrain himself from laughing out loud. Before the elf can reply, Kili rises to his feet and heads towards the exit. He can't hear Legolas following him, but he's sure the Prince is. He leads the elf out of the dining hall and up a set of stairs to Kili's quarters. Sure enough, when Kili turns around, Legolas is there, closing the door behind him and taking in the room.

"Not bad, is it?" Kili says.

The dwarf knows he's being rather modest. Everything in the room (save the mattress, his clothes, etc.) is made of precious metals, jewels, and stone. He has been told by the Elders that this is what the room of a king of Erebor would look like and the dwarf doesn't doubt that that's true.

"It's beautiful." Legolas replies.

"No doubt yours will be equally so, but in the Elven fashion." Kili kicks off his shoes. "That's how they do things around here. Make people the most comfortable as possible."

"I see." Legolas looks as if he's not sure what to do, so Kili decides to help him out.

"Why don't you come over here?" Kili suggests.

The elf innocently obeys. When Legolas is in front of him, Kili drops to his knees. He's not quite sure how to segue into this, so he just goes for it, reaching out to untie the laces on the elf's leggings. The elf gasps but doesn't pull away.

"What are you doing?"

"Well," Kili chuckles, "I'm about to perform oral sex on you …unless you have any objections?"

" I don't. But…shouldn't we…talk first?"

"Why?"

"It's just…isn't this going rather fast?"

Kili shrugs. "Are you saying I should stop now and let you finish yourself off?"

"I…" The Prince trails off.

Kili finds it quite simple really. After seeing so many elves, he's realized that Legolas' beauty is far superior to that of all the others of his race. Not to mention the fact that the elf is a good elf, with whom Kili has much in common. Legolas has already demonstrated that he finds both Kili's appearance and company pleasing. What more is there to say?

…..

Legolas feels that he should stop the dwarf. They knew each other for about a month and that was over a hundred years ago. But Kili is the one who instigated this and Legolas would be lying if he had never wondered what the dwarf's lips would look like around his cock.

The dwarf takes him out, holding the elf's length in his hand. "I always wondered whether it was true that elf's were bigger."

"And are they?"

Kili grins up at him. "I don't know. You're the only elf I've ever seen. Haldir's been trying, but…" He shrugs and leans forward, taking Legolas into his mouth.

It's not like it's the first Legolas has ever had, but he can't hold back a gasp as the Prince of the Dwarves tongue runs down his shaft. He could blame it on it being a while or on years of longing for the dwarf, but that wouldn't be true. The truth is, Kili's just really good at this. Kili swirls his tongue around the tip and chuckles as Legolas thrusts forward. The vibrations this causes makes Legolas moan and he brings his hands forward to hold Kili's head against him. If Kili minds, he doesn't protest; he just moves his lip over Legolas' length.

It could take only minutes or it could be hours; Legolas isn't sure which. But, sooner or later, the elf comes in the dwarf's mouth. He stands there, panting, while Kili swallows easily and then rises to his feet.

"So," Kili gives him a smug grin, "what did you think?"


	5. Oops

Oops

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own the LOTR, the Hobbit, or any of their characters. 

"So, Gimli." His cousin says, in a tone that Gimli well remembers and fears. "Your friends and father tell me that you are friends with an elf."

"Yes, Uncle Thorin. I am." Gimli replies cautiously. He remembers that the King was never very fond of elves and he doesn't know if that's changed in the past hundred years or so.

"And that that elf is Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." No, it hasn't changed.

"Yes." Gimli clears his throat. "He is a noble and loyal companion and he is as a brother to me." He won't pretend to feel ashamed of his friendship.

Thorin shrugs. "I have heard nothing but good about the lad." Well, at least that was-" Still, he is the son of the-"

"Legolas is not his father." Gimli interrupted. "As I'm sure Kili's told you-"

"Kili?" Thorin's brow furrows. "What's he got to do with this?" His cousin looks up at the crowd. "By the way, where _is_ Kili?"

Gimli glances around the room, his heart sinking as he realizes that not only Kili, but Legolas, is missing. 'Damn!' He thinks. 'Couldn't that blasted elf wait five seconds?'


	6. Secrets

Secrets

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own the LOTR, the Hobbit, or any of their characters. 

Even in the afterlife, Fili and Kili are hardly apart. Indeed, it had taken much persuasion from the Valar for them to even take separate quarters. So, when Fili sees that his brother is missing from the people at the feast, it seems only natural to him to go looking for Kili. The elder Prince expects to find his brother in Kili's quarters.

"Ki-" Fili throws open the door and trails off. What he didn't expect, was to find Kili lying naked beneath an equally naked elf. He's sure that their twin looks of horror are nothing compared to the look to be found on his own face.

…..

As a rule, Fili and Kili don't keep secrets from each other. But Legolas, was one secret that Kili _has_ kept. At first it was merely to protect Legolas from Thranduil's wrath. Later, the dwarf just didn't know how to broach the subject. Looking at Fili now, though, Kili wonders if he should have found a way to do so.

"Um…Legolas?" Kili says. "Why don't you…go back to the feast? I think Fili and I need to have a talk."

"Of course." Legolas jumps off him, equally as eager to leave as he had been to continue only moments ago. "I'll…er…" He quickly grabs his clothes and tugs them on. "Kili." He nods at the dwarf. "Fil-" He seems to think better than speaking to Kili's brother, who's now glaring at him. "Goodbye." He gives a short bow to both dwarves and quickly dodges around the older of the two and out the door.

Kili takes a moment to admire the elf's ass and wonders if he should have mentioned that Legolas' leggings are on backward, but then he shakes his head. Sitting up, he swings his legs over the side of the bed and reaches for his own trousers. "Well," Kili begins, "I have an excellent explanation."

"You'd better." Fili replies, and Kili doesn't hink he's ever heard his brother's voice quite so grim.

…..

When Legolas returns to the feast, the first thing he does is to find Gimli. His friend is seated by his cousin, Thorin, and looks very uncomfortable. "Mellon-nin…" He begins, then bows to Thorin. "Your highness." He figures that he might as well make a good first impression. By the way Thorin doesn't kill him, Legolas guesses that the King doesn't know that Legolas was just lying with his nephew. "I must speak with you."

"Of course, Laddie." Gimli looks only too glad to comply. "Forgive me, Uncle." He nods to Thorin. "Legolas and I have scarcely had a chance to talk since we've got here!" Thorin gives his consent and the two friends head off. "Let us go off by the food tables. I've not had the chance to try roasted potaters an' I hear they're very good."

"Yes, yes, mellon-nin." Legolas replies anxiously. He expects that any moment Fili will barge in, claiming that the elf has defiled his little brother and that there will be a new war betwixt the dwarves and the elves. He hopes that he'll at least have Gimli on his side. "But…I have much to tell you and it is urgent that-"

"If it's about what you were doing with my cousin," Gimli snaps, "I assure you that I am happy for you, lad. However, that is one conquest of yers of which I have no wish to know the details."

Legolas halts in surprise, as Gimli continues to the table, muttering about potatoes. Then, with a smile, the Elven Prince rejoins his friend. "But of course. I only thought you should know."

Gimli snorts. "I expected. But could you not wait until we were settled in?"

"Actually, it was Kili-"

"What said I about the details, elfling?" The dwarf protests.

…..

"So as you can see," Kili continues, "Legolas has proven himself a loyal friend."

"I suppose so." Fili sighs, reluctantly.

"And," Kili adds, "there's no need to tell Uncle any of this…right? Fili?"


	7. Hiding

Hiding

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own the LOTR, the Hobbit, or any of their characters. 

Kili manages to persuade Fili to wait until after the feast to tell their Uncle. Both of them agree that there's no use in causing a riot. Still, if Uncle Thorin's suspicious glances in Kili's and Legolas' directions are anything to go by, his Uncle suspects something. Well, Kili's not going to be around when Fili confirms those suspicions. As soon as he's finished eating, Kili hides the one place that he's sure his Uncle won't think to look: under Uncle Thorin's bed.

...

This seems to be a good hiding place for quite a while. His Uncle comes back several hours later and, by his pacing, Kili guesses that Fili's already talked to him. He does not, however, look under the bed, and Kili counts this as a victory. Moments later, there's a knock on the door. Kili tenses, being as quiet as possible.

"Come in and lock it behind you!" His Uncle snaps.

The door opens and, though Kili can't hear any footsteps, someone must enter because the door closes again. "You wished to see me?"

Kili's blood runs cold. He knows that voice. It's Thranduil. Legolas' father. Ever since the Elf King's arrival, Thorin and Thranduil have shared a tentative peace. Still, they rarely talk to one another, instead choosing to pretend the other does not exist. If Thorin truly did ask Thranduil to come to his quarters, then this is not good. It's not good at all.

"Yes." His Uncle coughs. "It regards our sons." His Uncle paces some more and Thranduil waits for him to continue. "It has been brought to my attention that my nephew, Kili, is in a relationship with your son." Silence. "Well?" Thorin asks, his voice rough with impatience. "What have you to say to that?"

When he speaks, Thranduil's voice is calm. "I do not know what you want me to say. This is certainly news to me. Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes." Kili can picture his Uncle's grimace. "My older nephew, Fili, walked in on them…"

"Fucking?" Thranduil supplies.

"Yes. That." Uncle Thorin sounds uncomfortable.

Kili silently curses Fili. How much detail did his brother have to go into? It's all he can do not to dash out, find Fili, and throttle him. But that would give away his position and Kili's not sure whether or not his Uncle views lying with an elf as a capital offense.

Thranduil laughs a laugh that sounds nowhere near as innocent as Legolas'. "And that scandalizes you, Thorin?"

"Of course it does!" His uncle growls, indignantly. "Kili is little more than a child!" Kili just barely keeps himself from crying out in protest at this. "I will not have your son corrupting him!"

Thranduil scoffs. "Child? He's no older than you were when we first lay together."

At first Kili's sure that Thranduil must be insane. But then there's an odd spluttering noise and his Uncle's saying, "That's a different matter entirely!"

Thranduil laughs again. "Is it? Because I remember us doing a lot more than just lying together…" And suddenly Kili wishes he was anywhere but here.

"That was a long time ago." Uncle Thorin's voice is cold.

'Yes.' Kili finds himself thinking. 'It must have been. So why don't you leave and we'll call it a night?'

"Yes." Thranduil says. "Too long." There's a moment's pause and then his Uncle inhales sharply and Kili really, _really_ does not want to know why. "Tell me you don't remember this?"

"I…I remember you abandoning me when I needed you most."

"I did not abandon you." The Elf King's voice is insistent. "My entire army would have been slain had it gone up against Smaug."

"Maybe. Or-"

"Definitely."

"You don- mmm!" Kili squeezes his eyes shut trying to picture anything else.

"And." Another muffled noise that Kili chooses not to interpret. "I offered you a home after Erebor was lost. It is no fault of mine that you declined the offer."

"You-"

"Come, now." A rustling noise and then Kili gasps as the bed dips down. Luckily, his Uncle doesn't seem to hear it. There's a moan. "_Someone_ doesn't want to talk."

"Your son-"  
"My son will not lay a hand on Kili against Kili's will." There's a sucking noise and another moan. "That, I can promise you."

"Should any harm-"

"No harm will come to your nephew." Thranduil chuckles. "As many will attest, I raised Legolas right. Now," a whimper, "let's forgo talk of our sons and return to us."

"This," Uncle Thorin hisses, "this doesn't change anything."

"Of course not." Thranduil replies.

Kili plugs his fingers in his ears, but it doesn't block out the following…noises.

…..

When he's absolutely certain that the two are asleep, Kili crawls out from under the bed, tiptoes out of the room, and then dashes to the safety of his own quarters.


	8. Friends

Friends

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own the LOTR, the Hobbit, or any of their characters. I'm looking for a beta for this fic and my other LOTR and Hobbit fics. If anyone's interested, let me know.

Legolas doesn't bother to hide. Although he's tempted to do so, he knows it will only delay the inevitable. Instead, he finds solace in Gimli's company. The dwarf was right when he said that they had scarcely had a moment alone since their arrival. It's a strange contrast to the past 123 years, where Gimli and Legolas had spent nearly every waking moment together. Here, they are torn apart by their friends and family. Legolas has missed them, but it will take some getting used to.

"What'r ya thinkin, laddie?" Gimli says from his place next to him. They're in Gimli's quarters. Gimli's stretched out on the couch, smelling strongly of the mead that was at the feast, while Legolas is seated on the end cushion, head tilted back against the head rest.

Legolas smiles, glancing over at the dwarf. "Nothing of consequence."

"Nonsense, yer so quiet, I kin hard'y close m'eyes."

The elf chuckles. "Then I must be thinking loudly indeed, for dwarves sleep like the dead." He shakes his head. "I was just thinking how different things are here."

"Aye."

"I'd forgotten what it was like; being around so many friends and family. It feels strange. I worry…"

"Mmhmm…"

Legolas swallows. It's hard to sort out how he feels. An overwhelming feeling of joy that those who were lost to them have been returned. A nonpareil sense of grief that the bond that Gimli have shared may be lessened by other relationships. And…other things that he's not sure how to define.

"I'm not sure how I feel about this new place, Gimli."

"Well, Laddie," Gimli murmurs, his voice heavy with drink and exhaustion, "we'll face't to-togetha."

"When Kili and I were speaking, he mentioned that there are many adventures to be had here."

"There'ya go! 't'll be jus' like the goo' ol'…"

When Legolas looks over at his friend, the dwarf's eyes are closed. Grinning in amusement, Legolas reaches over and places a hand on Gimli's shoulders. "Rest, Mellon-nin. There will be time for adventures later."


	9. The Talk

The Talk

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own the LOTR, the Hobbit, or any of their characters. I'm looking for a beta for this fic and my other LOTR and Hobbit fics. If anyone's interested, let me know.

"So." Thorin says, and Kili wishes he had run off on some adventure before his Uncle had found him this morning. "Fili tells me that you and the Prince of Mirkwood are-"

"Legolas." Kili mutters.

"What is that?" His Uncle says from the chair across from Kili.

"His name is Legolas." Legolas has been a good friend and, while Kili doesn't love him, he does care enough about him not to let him be insulted.

Kili can feel his Uncle's gaze on him, but can't bring himself to meet it. If he does, he'll only think- NO! He squints his eyes shut, trying to get the images out of his head.

"Kili? Are you-"

"I'M FINE!" Kili says, much louder than he intends.

There's silence and then, "You and Legolas are-"

"Yes, Uncle." Kili interrupts. "We are in a relationship."

"Exactly. I…Kili? Can you look at me?" Kili takes a deep breath and forces himself to look up. Into his Uncle's eyes. His Uncle who was- Uncle Thorin gives a huff as Kili quickly lets his gaze drop again. "Kili, I really think-"

"LISTEN, UNCLE!" Kili shouts. "I'M SORRY YOU DON'T APPROVE OF LEGOLAS, BUT HE'S A NICE ELF AND HE'S REALLY GORGEOUS AND I'M 77 AND I CAN DO WHAT I WANT!" Kili breaks off panting. There's silence and all Kili can think is 'Shit, I just yelled at Uncle! He's going to kill me! Can people die here? What did I just do?'

It feels like the silence goes on forever but finally, Uncle Thorin speaks up, and his tone is relatively calm. "Alright, Kili. There's no need to shout. All I was going to say was that, while I am wary of your new…paramour and I will certainly be having some words with him about your well-being, I respect your decision."


End file.
